


Triad

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: F/M, Three motif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki is quite clever and a mother tells a story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

> . . .so this is a smidge out of my comfort zone. . .Inspired a little by "Four legs then, two legs now, raging all the while" and an overload of mythology (to be expected though when one takes a mythology class).

To hear Loki tell it there are many turns of phrases, or lies if you prefer, he finds clever and hilarious; they are so in a certain light, best seen when half-drunk.

To hear All-Father tell it leaves you more confused than when you started.

To hear All-Mother tell it it is a story filled with pain and many children.

But _I_ am telling, so it should be as true as possible.

 

Loki and I met first when we were children. I was nothing more than Flame then, but Odin wed us anyways for politics, and to try and tame Loki (as much as one can tame him). I bore him only Ash and Ember. And in the end we went our separate ways, never to see each other again.

 

And because even when he’s part of a pattern Loki doesn’t like to do the expected we next saw each other I was younger than old, but older than young. I was queen of the Iron Woods and my sisters called me Sorrow-Bringer. Even though I had foreseen it he still managed to surprise me when he came to the grove for knowledge.

We grew close as only Master and Apprentice can, closer still as we whispered secrets over embers and ashes.

I bore him the beautiful monsters: Wolf, Serpent, and Undead. The Æsir trembled and feared and plotted. In the end the sky-folk trapped me in my woods, All-Father himself broke my ribs from my spine and tore me heart out. Thunderer called down his lightning and I burned alive.

I’m still not quite sure what All-Father did with my heart.

 

Our third meeting was in Asgard. I was Victory, fair in form and face; Loki was Loki, though much ravaged.

We fell upon each other as wild things in the woods, for our passion demanded no less. I bore him unlucky twins; Ember and Ash had been the lucky ones though they did nothing but weave and sew in a dark hut. Unlucky they might have been, but they were handsome and they were ours.

But Loki forgot my advice as Sorrow-Bringer, my warnings as Flame and killed the Bright One, and in Loki’s was managed to insult the Æsir as the same time (he is particularly proud of this).

So our unlucky children became another Wolf and a victim. And Loki was bound with his entrails beneath a Serpent not his son. I, with sear and shield, stood over him; and no word, sweet or angry, could move me.

And now I bring him light and I bring him sorrow.

 

And when the end comes I will bring him victory.


End file.
